Kiss Me Senpai!
by CursedTerror
Summary: this storydid not go as planned but turned into a yuri between Shinobu Maehara and Motoko Aoyama! Rated M to be safe for later chapters Originally for adults only, people under the age of 17 don't read.
1. The First Kiss

**Kiss Me Senpai!**

It was 12 o'clock Midnight as Shinobu continue to toss and turn in her bed trying to sleep but she couldn't sleep as she only had one thing on her mind _"kiss Senpai" _Shinobu thought as she rolled to her back looking at the ceiling, Shinobu feeling the urge to feel his lips pressed against hers as a blush begin to come across her face _"Senpai…"_ Shinobu continue to saying it over and over in her head as she slowly got out of bed as she begin to rub her eyes

Shinobu begin to quietly creaks down the hall to Keitaro's room as she saw a light on in the bathroom as Shinobu creaks there seeing Motoko washing her face not knowing Shinobu watching as Motoko grabbed her sword and points it at the door "come out!" she said as Shinobu walked in "s-sorry I didn't mean it…" Shino was saying as Motoko put her sword away "it is quite alright, don't worry…just was washing a bit before bed…why are you sneaking about at night?" Motoko asked Shinobu questioning her "I-I was um…j-just gonna um…use the bathroom?" Shinobu blushed more feeling embarrassed hoping that Motoko would buy it

"Alright then I'm heading to bed…do the same when you're done"

And with that Motoko left the bathroom as Shinobu sighed of relief of almost being caught

"_Wh-why am I doing this? Do I really…I-I think I really d-do"_

Shinobu begin to walk down the hall again sneaking around as she finally made it to Keitaro's room

"_Senpai…!"_Shinobu thought excitedly as she slowly creaks the door open seeing Keitaro sleeping

Shinobu slowly creaks in his room as she kneel down close to him as she begin to blush more

Keitaro begin to open his eyes as he felt like someone was watching him as he put on his glasses "why is my door open?" Keitaro said as he got up and looks out the door seeing no one and than her just shuts the door

Shinobu was quickly running down the hall _"I can't do it!" _Shinobu thought as she ran into someone falling down

"Shinobu? Are you okay?"

Shinobu heard a voice as she lift up her head and opened her eyes

"M-Motoko? Wh-what are you…"

"I heard some footsteps so I came to see what it was…heading back to your room?"

Motoko asked Shinobu as she nodded as Motoko helped her up

"well be more careful"

Motoko begin to walk back as Shinobu grabbed her arm as Motoko than look back at her then at her arm being held by Shinobu "Shinobu? Why are you stopping me?" Motoko asked as Shinobu slowly let go blushing "w-well I-I wanted to k-know um…h-how can you tell someone if you…l-like th-them" Shinobu said while blushing looking down as a light blush come across Motoko's face _"what is she saying? Sh-she likes me? ME?!" _Motoko blushed more as Shinobu slowly looked up at her still blushing.

Motoko grabbed Shinobu into a hug "it's okay Shinobu, all you need to say is I like you" Motoko continued to hug the younger girl as she begin to blush _"M-Motoko l-likes me? I-I never knew that she…" _Shinobu cut herself off as she than hugged the older girl back as they stood like that for Five minutes then parting.

Motoko begin to blush more as she came to a realization of what just happened realizing she never really hugged a girl before but come to think of it she never hugged a guy neither Motoko was a bit lost in thought as Shinobu continued to blush.

"u-um M-Motoko?"

Motoko looked at the young girl who face was turned to a bright red color

"d-do you l-like me?" Shinobu asked the older girl as she then had a blush coming across her face

"_D-do I l-like you?" _Motoko thought as she put her hand over her own chest_ "th-this feeling…in my chest…wh-what is it…" _Motoko face begin to turn a bright red color as a Cherry. As Motoko begin to calm down she calmly answered Shinobu question "yes…I-I…" before Motoko could finished she saw Shinobu face, her eyes was all watery as she was blushing still but she was happy as she hugged the older girl "Motoko!" Shinobu said with excitement snuggling into her

Motoko looked away with a blushed across her face as she just patted Shinobu's back _"I-I never thought I'd…f-feel this way towards a girl before…"_ Motoko thought as Shinobu looked up at her eyes still a bit watery

Out of instinct Motoko move a strand of hair out of Shinobu's face as she than kissed her softly on the lips.

Shinobu eyes widen as the older chick kissed her as he legs beginning to weaken as Shinobu was about to fall down Motoko catch her as she carried Shinobu in her arms as she walked back to her room.

Motoko softly lay Shinobu in her own bed as she kissed Shinobu on the forehead "good night Shinobu…" Motoko said with a smile on her face.

Shinobu stared at Motoko as she than yawn and slowly closing her eyes as she drifted off to sleep in Motoko's bed.

* * *

wait for Chapter Two! that where the Juicy stuff begins!


	2. True Love?

dear dear whats this? this story is not going as I planned...literally...forgot to say this in chapter one...this was originally supposed to be KeitaroxShinobu, but after writing the first paragraph it made a sudden turn, I'm the writer and I didn't even saw this coming! but I give credit to this "twisteddarkness" 225 I think I dunno, his idea made me decided to write a MotokoxShinobu, I just didn't expected it to be in this story, enjoy! and wait for chapter three! (still undecided on how many chapters this should be)

* * *

**Kiss Me Senpai!**

****

In the morning Shinobu woke up as she then yawned and stretched as she looked over seeing the older girl sound asleep by her as she begin to blushed "wh-what happened last night?" Shinobu asked herself as her blush begins to darken.  
Motoko turned over as she slowly opened her eyes seeing that Shinobu was awake "morning Shinobu" Motoko said as she sat up and begin to get out of the bed "so why don't we both take a bath together?" Motoko stretched as Shinobu begin to blush more "o-okay" Shinobu quietly said as her face were really red.  
Shinobu got out of Motoko bed as she turned to Motoko "go get ready, I'll be with you in a minute" the older girl said as Shinobu nodded then left the room leaving Motoko alone.  
Motoko begin to fix her bed as she was smiling for once in a long time, Motoko then quickly walked out her room then to the hot spring as she saw Naru there "hey Motoko" Naru said to Motoko as she walked in "hello Naru" Motoko greeted the girl as she begin to take her clothes off "so Naru, what are you planning on doing today?" Motoko asked the girl as she took her shirt off "oh…well um…you see…I was just going to study with that idiot Keitaro today" Naru smiled nervously "I see…" Motoko replied as she finished taking her clothes off as she grabbed a towel than walked into the hot spring seeing Shinobu.  
Motoko sat down beside Shinobu as she than smiled at her as Shinobu looked down blushing holding a container with the equipment to wash their bodies with "M-Motoko…?" the young girl begin to talk as Motoko looked at her "yes Shinobu?"  
"c-can I w-wash y-your b-back?" Shinobu blushed as she looked down at the wash in the container.  
Motoko smiled as she lean towards Shinobu and kiss her on the cheek "you are so cute" Motoko said still smiling at her as Shinobu blush begin to deepen.  
Motoko begin to take some into her hand as she slowly starts to scrub Shinobu's back she felt a bit uncomfortable.  
Motoko than put her arms around Shinobu as she hugged the younger girl "it's okay Shinobu-chan" Motoko whispered in Shinobu's ear as Shinobu begin to blush more "th-this is so embarrassing…but…what's this feeling…m-my heart is pounding…" Shinobu begin to think blushing as Motoko softly kiss her cheek once again as Motoko dropped the soap as it flew down between Shinobu's legs "oh oops sorry Shinobu" Motoko said with a sweat drop as she reached down between Shinobu legs as the young girl first turned bright red as Motoko did so "wh-what are you…" Shinobu got cut off by the accidental pleasure she felt from Motoko's touching looking for the soap.  
Shinobu let out a soft moan as Motoko stopped moving and look at Shinobu  
Motoko smirked as she wrapped her arms around Shinobu as she started to rub her hand fast between Shinobu's legs as with the sudden speed, Shinobu started to moan uncontrollably "I-I can't control my s-self i-it f-feels so…" Shinobu got cut off in her thought as she let out a loud moan as she suddenly came as it started to run down Motoko's hand "so you never been touched have you?" Motoko smirked as she licked it off her fingers "not bad Shinobu"  
Shinobu blushed real bad hear those embarrassing words from Motoko  
Motoko was about to kiss Shinobu cheek when Mitsune walked "well, well whats this!" she said with a smirk seeing that Shinobu was almost right in Motoko's lap "I-I was just washing her back!" Motoko yelled as she turned her head away from Mitsune with a slight blush across her face.  
"what is it to you anyways Kitsune!" Motoko then looks at Mitsune "what? Take a joke Motoko, I was only kidding, you acting like something is going on between you two" Mitsune said as she than walked in the spring water to relax.  
Shinobu quickly got up feeling embarrassed with a blush across her cheeks "I-I got to go…t-time to fix breakfast!" and with that the embarrassed girl ran out the hot spring with her towel wrapped around her.  
Shinobu was quickly walking down the hall in nothing but a towel as she wasn't paying attention she ran into Keitaro as she fell down "o-oh Senpai I-I'm sorry" Shinobu said as she got up holding her towel tightly.  
"whats the hurry Shinobu?"  
"uh um w-well I was going to fix breakfast…"  
"in a towel?"  
Shinobu then looked down forgetting she was in a towel and screamed out of embarrassement as all the other girls rushed over there.  
Keitaro looked around as he saw Naru and Motoko both looked very pissed  
"you pervert!" Naru yelled as she gave Keitaro her famous Atomic Punch  
"I'll Kill you!" Motoko started to swing her sword around as both Naru and Motoko made the pervert go flying  
Motoko ran to Shinobu and took her hands "are you okay Shinobu?" Motoko said staring directly into Shinobu's eyes as Shinobu begin to blush with watery eyes "y-yes M-Motoko" Shinobu then hugged Motoko crying from embarrassement.  
Motoko picked up Shinobu and looked at Naru "can you prepare breakfast? I'll give Shinobu hers in her room" Motoko said as she begin to walk off carrying the crying young girl.  
"uh…s-sure I guess…" Naru stood there in confusion as Mitsune walked in front of her "wow Motoko is really close to Shinobu" Mitsune said as Naru stared at her  
"what you mean?"  
"well in the bath, Motoko was washing her back and holding her awfully close…you don't think their…" Mitsune stopped herself from what she was about to say "no that can't be…can it?" Naru asked Mitsune as she kinda tilt her head to the side.  
Naru finally prepared breakfast as Motoko took a plate and walked to Shinobu's room "I'm here little one" Motoko said with a smile "th-thank you Motoko" Shinobu said while blushing abit.  
Motoko sat on the little girl bed as she sat the plate on a night stand, Motoko than put a hand on Shinobu cheeks "don't worry my sweet, I will make sure no one hurt you" Motoko said as Shinobu smiled as she hugged Motoko crying again unknowning the two girls were, they was being watched by a certain "fox".

* * *

P.S. if you viewers have any suggestions, please speak up, I don't care what it is, if I like it then I'll use it (50% chance I'll like it), I know I promised you juiciness, please forgive me, my mind is taking an unexpected turn, I can't control what I type when I'm into a story(typing), but I do promise that "Chapter Three: Please Me Senpai" will be Juicy! you have my word! it won't be released until...like...when I type it! later! hahaha!**  
**


End file.
